Wystery
History Wystery joined earthmc on April 10th 2019. He spawned in the middle east region but shortly after walked to India in hopes of making a nation there. After seeing the amount of gold it would take to make a nation he opted out of making a nation and went looking for a town to make his home. While asking around for towns She_Devil invited him into their town Gondwana a town on the southern tip of South America. Wystery's time in Gondwana was short lived because he felt limited by the 1 chunk area he was given. So he went off to make his own town in Antarctica called Elyria. After making this town him and his town joined Glacial_Empire Glacial Era Wystery joined Glacial during a middle of a conflict with Argentina called the cold crusade. His town quickly militarized and him and his town would regularly do attacks on Argentina. 2 weeks after joining Glacial_Empire Wystery felt limited again and started mining to make a nation within 2 days him and his town were a nation. Elyria Era Wystery made Elyria on may 2nd 2019 right after making Elyria Wystery feared retaliation from Glacial_Empire and took steps to prepare for a fight but the retaliation never came and Glacial_Empire and Elyria became good allies. Wystery spent most of his time during this Era making alliances, building towns and helping with conflicts. Shortly after making his nation Imperial_Brazil approached Elyria with an offer to make an alliance called Shield. Wystery accepted this offer and is still in Shield to this day. Wystery helped fiance the growth of the towns Icicalia,Creative_Colour, and Utopia later he would also buy the town of WinterWelhm. After getting Elyria to a good point he started looking outside his borders to make Colonies the first of these was Guyana made by Icicalities. After this he fought in a war with Carolina in a alliance made by him, Adaster, and Padpai. After all of this Wystery was getting bored with the nearly fully built town of Elyria and wanted a change. Only time will tell what this change may be. 'Victoria Era' After getting bored in Elyria Wystery made the nation of Victoria while in Victoria he would be mostly inactive the only major event was the creation of Imperium Polaris. Qing era After giving Victoria away Wystery joined Qing over the next few weeks he would fight in many battles and make a town in qing. Rapture this town was an underwater town that grew quickly until once again Wystery had gotten bored with emc because of this he would give his town to Moleman75 and quit emc(for now) Carolina Era After being gone from Earthmc for around 6 to 8 weeks Wystery would return to EarthMc. He would return because of the chaos he saw in the east coast of north america. He would join Carolina to help it regain its former empire and would continue this goal for this goal for the next few months. =